Consequences of Constant Action
by kedatz17
Summary: Picks up between the destruction of the Romulan ship and the end scene. Basically another Hurt!Jim fic about all of his problems obtained from saving the planet. *Language* PLEASE REVIEW! I don't care if it is bad! I want ideas, comments, anything!
1. Chapter 1

Consequences of Constant Action

_"Coffee.....work..... more coffee.....sit in my chair..... more coffee," _was all my tired brain could comprehend after 96 hours of being awake. First the trial with Spock, then that virus Bones gave me, the Romulan ambush, Vulcan, that frozen hell hole I was marooned to, and then of course the near-destruction of Earth. All of those don't exactly make for a good couple of days. Plus, this is probably one of the worse assortments of injuries I've had, and with little sleep... _'Bones is gonna kill me.' _That is, when he has time to worry about me.

"Keptin?"

" 'Sup, Chekov?"

"Our arriwal to Earth has been delayed, sir."

"Well, as long as we make it there in one piece Starfleet should be happy right? No worries." Now I have even more time till I can sleep. Since I'm not technicallt suppose to be here, I have no quarters and if I ask Bones, I'll get admitted to sickbay. Nope. Staying up seems like a better idea. Suddenly, the ship shifts sending me and everyone else out of their seats. Shit! What was that.... ugh, my ribs didn't appreciate that lovely tumble. Breath Jim, breath.... why are there two Uhuras? And is Spock's hair green? _Captain.... Captian..... _who's that?

"Captain!"

"Huh?"

"You were unresponsive to our communications, sir," Spock explained. "Are you feeling well Captian? You do not look healthy."

'That's a good one...' however, before I could answer, the bridge decided to spin around me while those evil black fog couds closed in again. A firm grip on my shoulder anchored me back to the present. But connected to that grip was a stern Vulcan.

"Captain, I believe we should head to sickbay and have Dr. McCoy examine you," he insisted, lifting me up by my shoulder.

*****************

Entering the sickbay, we were assaulted by the smell of antiseptic and the sounds of beeping moniters. It was just my luck that all patients needing critical care were taken care of already. So Bones could see me personally. Part of me didn't mind; he was the only medical staff anywhere that I trusted, however, he was probably waitin' to lecture me so I was in for an earful. Sure enough, I was shown to a biobed by that leggy nurse....._ Chapel_. Seconds later, Dr. Leonard McCoy entered to demonstrate that infamous temper of his.

"Dammit Jim! Why didn't you come and get checked out? After the shit you've been through I would've thought that you would atleast consider it!" he fumed, running his tricorder over every inch of my body. "God, what made you finally come? The concussion, ribs, lacerations, or the fact that you let yourself get strangled by a fuckin' Vulcan!?!"

"Shut up, Bones, please?" God my head was killing me. "The 'Vulcan' made me come when i almost collapsed on the bridge, ok? How bad am I?"

"Well, you are running on pure caffiene and adrenaline for one thing! But besides that," he said, softening his tone. "You have several bruised and broken ribs, and fractured hand, a concussion, laccerations on you back, and your throat is a blue and black mess."

"Well then.... start fixing me!"

"Fine, but first thing's first..... we need to check out that throat...."

McCOY TO ICU McCoy TO ICU!!!!!

"Shit! That'll be Pike.... don't go anywhere Jim," he said sprinting out of the room.

Well where the hell did he think I was gonna go? Just then a new nurse walked in.Man, her legs were even longer than Uhura's! A redhead with a hot body....' _well, if I don't leave.... Bones can't complain.' _

"Can I help you Captian?" she asked sweetly.

"Depends....."

"My shift ends in 5 minutes...."

"Perfect."

So for the next five minutes I was in a content daydream about the leggy red.... that is until I felt the all too familiar prick of a hypospray. Turning around, I found an orderly standing next to me, smiling.

"There you go, sir.... that should help you pain," he said.

"What was that?"

"A painkiller.... why?" he asked nervously.

"Shit!" I said, no time to explain this. "Get Bones!"

"Who?"

"McCoy!!!" I panted as my already battered airway began to constrict. I tried to remain calm but I ended up convulsing as my throat closed up.

"Dammit Jim! I can't even leave you alone for ten minutes!" came a very frustrated McCoy; I could have kissed him.

The next few minutes, I knew nothing but beeps and alarms and McCoy's angry shouts. When I could finally breathe, I was so exhausted that I almost immediately passed out. But not before Bones ordered me to never do that to him again.

"Jim if ya ever go into cardiac arrest again, I am going to save ya and then kill ya myself!" he muttered, the Georgian drawl going full strength; a telltale sign of a nervous Bones.

"No promises, Bones, but I didn't really enjoy it either," I whisper before promptly passing out; sweet sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter.... Hope you enjoy!!**

_Jim..... Jim..... JIM...... Why is my name constantly repeating in my head? Ugh, the black comfort of unconsciousness was fleeing from me yet again.....damn._

"JIM!!!"

"What?" I croaked. "Are you anti-sleep, McCoy?"

"No, but when one has a concussion, they have to be monitered and woken up every hour.... and you have a damn bad concussion."

"S'not the first time, you know....." I muttered.

He smirked. "Course I know.... after being your roommate for three years, I know practically everything you ever did to yourself! Except for this past excursion of course..."

"Before you ask, no, I do not care to share my daring tales and adventures from these last few days." Great, here comes the_ 'Now, Jim, I was just.....' _speech.

"Now, Jim, I was just offering as an understanding friend and doctor.... I will find out eventually," he threatened. "But for now, how about we look at your throat before I get called away again."

With expert prescision, he poked and prodded my sore neck and throat area while scanning it with that damn tricorder. While McCoy muttered to himself, I decided to occupy my mind on assessing the pain I felt._ 'Hmm.... aching ribcage, throbbing hand, headache, my back was on fire, and I felt absolutely rundown.... and the obvious discomfort of my throat didn't help.'_

"Well, Jim, you've really overdone it this time.... I don't even know where to start! Your throat is bruised in multiple places and you have also bruised the internal parts. What am I gonna do with you?" He asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Since you woke me up from my nap, I guess you could start on my broken bones... but no hyposprays.... just in case."

"Tough luck. You are gonna hafta have atleast a couple," he insisted."Plus, I know all of your allergies! I diagnosed them! That sorry son of a bitch wouldn't know a allergic reaction from an appendicidis! He's just lucky that I'm too busy with you rigt now to find him."

"Whatever," I said, knowing that resistence was futile in this situation. "Just be quick, please?"

"Sure, kid."

******************

The next thing I remebered, I was lying on my stomach, without a shirt._ 'Dammit, Leonard! He gave me a sedative.... and he must have worked on my back. Let's see... ribs are sore, but not unbearable; hand still hurts.... must have not done that one yet; headache is still raging, and throat still hurts like hell.... but overall, not too bad for a few hours of recovery.'_

"Well, look who's up! Mornin' sunshine..."

"Gee, thanks for that lovely sedative, Bones-ol-pal," I muttered, glaring at him.

"Sure thing, Captian. You needed sleep and that way, you didn't have to deal with your ribs reknitting or me attempting to rid your back of infections. Which, by the way, I'm not through with yet."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, we both turned (me just my head) towards the doorway to see my first officer.

"Ah, Mr. Spock," I said brightly. "What's up?"

"I came to inquire your health, Captain."

"It's Jim, Spock," I reminded him.

"Sir, I find it disrespectful of me to call you that when I am clearly the reason you are not at your rightful spot on the bridge."

"What the hell? Spock, I did this to myself, and your,um, violent act towards me is a very miniscule part of my injuries. Right, Bones?"

"Yeah, he has tons of other problems that are not at all related to your _'act'_. Though I do wonder about the laccerations and the extent of the throat bruising. Care to share now, Jim?" he pried.

_'Shit, this is the only way I'm ever gonna get Spock to move on. But it reveals more potential lectures to Bones.... ugh' _While I was having my mental battle against myself my best friend and my first officer continued to stare at me with confusion.

"Hello? Jim? " Bones said, snapping his fingers in front of my face."Are ya gonna tell us what happened, or just stare at the wall?"

"Oh, uh, well... what do you want to know?"

"Hmmm, I don't know? How about how you have laccerations on your back and enough blacks and blues on your throat to paint a mural?"he replied sarcastically.

"Well, I got chased by freaky giant ice monsters and fell down a cliff. I think that's how I got the scratches, but I don't really know. Then I was strangled by Romulans.... and almost killed by a hypospray."

Spock raised his eyebrows at the last comment. "How, sir, were you almost disposed of by a tool used for medicinal and healing purposes?"

"Because he is allergic to almost every common medical painkiller and some idiot orderly gave him one when I went to check on Pike. He went into freakin' cardiac arrest!" fumed Bones.

"I see.... and I do express my most sincere apologies regarding my participation in a violent act against you."

"Forget it, Spock. I knew what I was doing when I started arguing with you. It was my plan to make you mad. I should be apologizing to you for bringing up your mother. That wasn't right of me."

"It is accepted Captain, though I do believe I must return to the bridge so that the Doctor may further examine you now that he has been informed of your adventures."

"Thank you Spock," drawled McCoy. "I do believe that you are right. Jim, I can't believe that ya wouldn't tell me that all of that happened to ya! God! Now I have to check ya fer infections again!"

_'Dammit Spock! You dirty traitor! Now McCoy is back in his nervous drawl. Ugh, I'm never gonna get out of here!!'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you like it!! Please review!! If I don't get some more reviews, I'm not gonna continue it!!! You've been warned!! Enjoy!!**

** "**Now hold on a sec Bones.... I feel absolutely fine! Really! Is that big needle really necessary? I mean come on?!" I pleaded as my so-called friend moved toward me with a REALLY big hypospray. I mean fuckin' huge!!! _'It's all that damn Vulcan's fault!!!'_

"Well, Jim, you know that I'm only doing what's best for your, right? Your back is infected and could have picked up who knows what on that iceball!" _'Sure, what's best for me.... I can honestly tell you that nothin' coming from a hyposray is best for me...'_

Suddenly Bones looked over my shoulder, and I saw his eyes glint with mischeif..... shit, I was in trouble! Then he whistled and called out.

"Hey! Nurse Chapel, do ya think ya could help me with our dear captain?" That did it, I turned around, hoping to spot the blonde beauty, and felt a shooting pain in my neck.

"Dammit Leonard!!!! Why the hell did you do that?"

"Got ya!" he smiled. "Now, to get back to your neck....."

Years of medical experiance had obviously not changed his rough demeanor towards his patients.... even his favorite ones, like me. Still, he was the best at his job and would let nobody tell him different. So eventually, I settled down to allow him to inspect my battered throat. Slowly, but surely, I saw black shadows come over my eyes as he pressed at a certain point. Grabbing his wrist, I stopped his pressure until I could see again.

"What's wrong Jim?" he asked softly.

"Black spots... don't touch there...." I whispered... finding trouble doing even that.

"Really?" he asked worriedly. "Shit... well, it seems that you have a collapsing larynx.... but with some rest, and NO physical activities.... sex included... the bruising should disappear."

"Mhmm..." I muttered sleepily... how many hours was I goin' on without sleep?

"Get some rest, Jim... your hand can wait a little bit."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * When I finally woke up from my slumber.... I was greeted by eerie silence.... no beeping machines, no Bones, and no Enterprise? _'What the hell?' _I walked around in a sleepwalking state, going down paths of rainbow colored squares... and there were lemurs everywhere! I kept walking around asking the animals if they had seen Bones or Spock, or Scotty... anyone really. None of them answered.... what a surprise right? Well, I got mad at them... for some reason. I started yelling and throwin' fists and it was like another bar fight. Then I was in a bar fight! Over some sexy alien goddess! Man, it was against Cupcake again... oh well! I was pumped up and drunk on stuff I hadn't even drank in a dream I didn't understand. How cool was that? Maybe I would win and get the babe? Bones never said no sex dreams!! Suddenly, everything went dark and I knew no more.... dammit....

* * *

"Dammit Jim! Wake up! Now!!!"

"Captain, the doctor requires your consciousness for further examination.... it's very logical."

"Spock, damn logic to hell for a sec.... what the fuck just happened?" I muttered.

"You did get an infection and were dillusional with a fever!" fumed Bones. "You were mumbling about rainbows, lemurs, and sparkles or some shit... then you started punching at us! Spock had to nerve pinch you to get you to stop!"

"Wow...." Shit.... what had I done now? "Um.... sorry?"

"Don't be... I just gotta take care of you now... what feels bad?"

"Well....." I said pondering. "Throbbing hand... brain's tryin' to burst outta my head and I can't breathe easily. Oh, and I fell like my backs on fire."

"Yeah, got that part... your laccerations had some mild toxics in them that messed up your bacterium levels and capitulated your natural health defenses." _'Wow... even Spock looked confused'_

"Uh-huh.... and in English that would mean???"

"The cuts on your back got some virus in them that lowered your immune system and made you sick," he explained.

"Ok... so what are we gonna do now?"

"Well, Spock has bridge duty, you are going to sit there, and I am going to reset your hand." he replied cheekily.

"Joy."

"Isn't it?" he retorted, handing me a rag. "Now, when it hurts, bite down on this."

McCoy got started feeling and probing my hand with expert prescision, till he felt somethin' wrong. Then, without warning, he popped a bone in my hand and somethin' went CRACK....I screamed into the rag as hard as I possibly could while he wrapped the offending appendage up. _'Oh my fuckin' God that hurt!!!'_

"There ya' go," he said slowly.

"Thanks, and sorry I cause you so much work."

"Whatever Jim.... that doesn't matter.... I just... why do you push yourself so hard?" McCoy asked.

"I'm the captain... it's my job."

**Now remeber.... REVEIW!!!! Good OR Bad!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

** I would like to thank : DuckyInTheWater, , and Ac Colins for reveiwing this story... feel free to make suggestions or give ideas!!**

'I finally feel sort of normal.... I mean only my back, throat, and head hurt now. That's not so bad right?'

"Jim, you can stop looking at me with those pathetic eyes. You are not getting out of here anytime soon." McCoy stated. "It's really kind of immature."

"Aw, but Bones!" I whined. "Why not? I am the captain you know! You can't keep me in here forever! I... I order you to release me at once!" _'There, now I pulled rank... let's see him counter that!'_

"And as CMO, it is my job to see to the wellfare and health of the _Captain_, so you see Jim, you are not gettin' outta here, and that's final!" _'Damn him for reading those stupid Starfleet manuals.... they're more like guidlines....'_

* * *

So yes, I was still stuck in Sickbay... but I was determined to find a way out! Bones had left for his half hour break, and only Chapel was on duty. I had an opportunity! I sat up, pausing when the world reeled, and continued exiting the biobed once the world stopped moving. I tested my legs and stood up cautiously, eyes alert and on the lookout for any medical personel. Taking careful steps, I deemed my legs strong enough to support me and ventured a look out my door. Just as I thought. Chapel was sitting at her desk, Bones was no where in sight, and...... I even spotted my clothes! Sitting all folded in a chair, they were possibly within my reach, if I was clever. I looked back in my room in search of something useful. Spotting a colorful object next to the bed, I went over to inspect it. I found it to be a small puzzle cube of some sort. Next to it was a note.... _Captain, I hope this will provide you with some relief from your boredom. ~ Spock_

_'Oh, this will provide me with tons of relief....'_ I think smiling. Creeping back to the door of my room, I toss the cube lightly into the air and catch it again, testing its weight. 'Well, here goes nothing...' I gave a well aimed throwtoward the far side of the sickbay. A resounding crash and the sound of breaking glass rewarded me with Chapel running to see to the commotion. _'There's my chance!' _I made a mad dash to the door, grabbing my clothes along the way. Then I ran out of Sickbay and ducked into the nearest turbolift, pressing the pause command. I punched in my Captain's code and turned off the security cameras. Then, throwing my pants and boots on, ripping the Sickbay robe off, and pulling my black turtleneck on, I hit the bridge option on the turbolift. I exited the lift, pulling on my gold sweater, and sinking in to my chair. Even through the overall amount of excercise I just partcicpated in, I was only panting slightly. Not a bad job...

"Captain, may I inquire if your sudden, and unexpected, release from Sickbay was authorized?" Spock asked.

"Probably not," muttered Uhura. Suddenly a beep of an incoming transmission sounded from her station. "Oh, Captain, it's McCoy," she smirked smugly.

"James Tyberious Kirk! Do you care to explain why my glass cabinet of instruments is shattered? Or why there is a random hospital gown in a turbolift? Or why the HELL you are in your chair and not in the biobed I assigned you to when you are not to have any physical activities?" The bridge suddenly filled with smirks and laughter as McCoy turned to look off screen for a second. " He did what? Dammit it Jim!!! You broke my coffee mug too? Good Lord, when I find you, you will never leave Sickbay again!!"

"Captain, you broke a coffee mug?" Uhura asked.

"Oh shit. Bone's favorite mug, it was given to him by his daughter. I, uh, gotta go now..." I yelled, clamboring out of my chair. "But thank you Spock!"

"May I inquire as to what thanks I am in need of?"

I turn and smile at my first officer, "That puzzle cube did indeed help end my boredom."

As I made my mad dash insearch of safety, the bridge behind me errupted with laughter and Sulu fallinf out of his chair. I smirked to myself and headed to a turbolift. Turning to look at my crew one last time, I entered the lift and froze. I was face to face with an enraged Leonard McCoy.

"Hello Jim," he said, raising a hypospray. I felt a sudden pain, and knew no more. Damn it Bones!

**Love it? Hate it? Please let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

** I am NOT dead!! Merely Suffering from writer's block. If anyone has any ideas or suggestions, please reveiw!!! I promise to quote you and give you rights and all that jazz if I use your idea! PLEASE!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

** Thanks to all reveiwers.... especially: Your Dark Mistress and Crysania Fay. Hope you guys enjoy!**

___Blackness..... 'What the hell? Ok, let's think for a second. I'm not unconscious, but I can't see anything. Hmmmm...... Oh. My. Fuckin'. God. I'm BLIND!!!'_

"BONES!!! Ya gotta help me!! I'm blind! Oh, god I'm blind. There goes my whole career. HELP!!" I scream frantically.

Laughter ensues. "No you're not, ya big oaf. Ya just blindfolded."

_'Well that explains it.... phew. Calm down Jim. Everything's cool.... wait a second! Why can't I move?'_

"LEONARD FUCKIN' McCOY!!!! Why can't I move? What kind of sick virus did you give me????"

"Nothin'. I simply dicided to make sure that you didn't get an opportunity to escape again. So you, my friend, are strapped down to you bed."

"Haha, Bones. Can you untie me now?" I ask, beginning to get annoyed.

"Um..... no. That would defeat the purpose of keeping you here, Jim."

"But, but....."

"Goats but Jim. Not Starfleet captians," he says with a touch of exasperation. "Now just quiet down and sleep like a good patient. I'll let you out of here in enough time to pretty up for the welcoming commitee."

Just then, I hear alarms blaring. Something was wrong with my ship!

"Be right back Jim," promises McCoy, before leaving me.

_'Great. Now I'm strapped to some God damned bed, blindfolded, and some chaos is raging through MY Enterprise. Just perfect. I don't like being confined. It reminds me of.... Frank.' _I continue to sit there, unable to do anything but attempt to clear all memories and fear from my head.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * It turns out to have been a false alarm; my ship wasn't exploding. Just some dumbass that touched something in Engineering that set off a 'Maitenence Needed' alarm. Bones eventually makes his way back to keep me company. _'How nice of him... not' _I don't really pay that much attention to what he says. I'm already starting to slip into my dark stage. The alarms, restraints, all of it caused all rational thoughts to flee my head. I was suddenly home, in Iowa, with _him_. He was grinning menacingly and I was stuck. I suddenly knew nothin' but fear and hyperventalating.

"JIM!!!" yells McCoy, shaking my shoulders rapidly. "Calm down, Jim. Ya gotta getcha breathin' normal. Relax, kiddo, nothin's gonna happen ta ya. You're on the Enterprise, Jim. Those alarms were false... nothin's wrong."

I focus on Bones' nervous drawl and try to relax._ 'Nothin's wrong, I'm ok, ship's ok, eveything is alright.'_ I feel hands behind my head and tense at the sudden contact. But then I find myself looking into the concerned green eyes of my best friend. He squeezed my shoulders briefly, watching my face with apprehension.

"There ya go. Just breathe, Jim. Calm down and breathe."

It takes another minute or two for me to be able to breathe normally. Bone's removes my restraints and helps me sit up. Then he sits on the bed next to me.

"Thanks," I pant. "Sorry."

"Don't be. What happened though? You were perfectly fine and then having a resperitory atack."

_'Here goes nothin'. It's only Bones afterall. I should tell atleast him, right?'_

"I think that I, uh, subconsciously reminded myself of my childhood. I used to get restrained all the time. My bastard stepfather loved to drink and then use me as a 'plaything'. He beat me almost everyday until I was sent to Tarsus. Then he tried to get me back at age 18, but he had no rights over me anymore. I started freaking out about being stuck and stuff....."

"What a sonuvabitch," fumed Bones. "I'm really sorry, Jim. I didn't know."

"Don't be. I know you didn't."

"Where was your mom?"

"Off planet every chance she had. She hated me for Dad's death. Plus, I apparently look lie him, so that was too much for her to take. Supposedly."

"That's an excuse, Jim. And a half ass one at that," He says softly, giving me one of those manly hugs. "I really am sorry about everythin'."

"It's fine, Bones." And it is. It doesn't really matter about my past, or his. Right now, the only things that matter are me, my crew, the _Enterprise_, and getting home. I look at him and smile, because everything's ok now. Kirk out.


End file.
